<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Met Under The Boardwalk by Seajellybaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858050">We Met Under The Boardwalk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajellybaby/pseuds/Seajellybaby'>Seajellybaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>As the World Turns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dating, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Los Angeles, Love, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajellybaby/pseuds/Seajellybaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely AU. </p><p>Noah is a lonely army-brat in the city of his dreams.  But is he really that happy to be there?<br/>Luke's on holiday with his family; he's happy, but something's missing from his life.  </p><p>Originally written in 2012.<br/>I'm doing slight editing on this version as I post.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noah Mayer/Luke Snyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only life Noah Mayer could look forward to, if his father had anything to say about it, was as a soldier in the US military. The only worthy profession there was… apparently.  As an only child from a single parent family, Noah didn't have that many options available to him  He'd lived his life moving swiftly from army base to army base. As an only child, he had nobody to turn to if he should every feel suffocated by Colonel Winston Mayer's strict expectations.  His mother died when he was three.  Except for a few vague feelings and perceptions, Noah had no memory of her. Any friends he managed to scrape together were few and far between; literally, considering all of them lived across continents and oceans.    </p><p>They'd been at their latest stop-off, Camp Pendleton, for over three months, but this was the first time Noah ventured out the main security gate. When you lived on a military base, you had everything you needed right there; school, shops, gym. But that wasn't the real reason Noah had yet to explore Los Angeles; that was just an excuse he told himself. The truth was he was afraid too.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>All of his life, for as long as he could remember, Noah loved the movies; particularly the old black and white classics that had originated from this very city. Growing up, movies had become friends he could take with him; one of the few constants in his life. He would spend hours dissecting and analyzing every angle and frame; every word spoke and costume worn.  He'd read endless books on film history and technical theory. He dreamed of studying film at collage and becoming the next big Hollywood director.</p>
  <p>It was a pipe dream.</p>
  <p>So Noah hadn't ventured outside of the military base, specifically because he knew it would break his heart. He felt like the donkey pulling the cart; tasty orange carrot dangling just outside of his reach with no hope of him ever catching it. Moving to Los Angeles was pure torture.</p>
  <p>But now that he <em>had</em> assembled enough courage to venture out, he'd so far spent the entire day on the beach feeling lost. He felt alone too, but that was a familiar theme in his life. It was cooler now the sun was beginning to set. He was sunburned and felt a little gritty; the saltiness drying out his skin and tightening his shoulders.</p>
  <p>As he walked alone along the beach, sandals hanging from his fingers, sand sinking between his toes, he spotted the flashing boardwalk in the distance. At first the ocean drowned out the sounds emanating from the pier, but as he grew closer he heard the carnival music; screeches of laughter, and the grind of gears from the various rides. He entered the chaos atop the busy pier; excited kids bumping him as they ran from attraction to attraction. Oddly it was not the rides that grabbed his attention. He felt drawn to a booth slightly hidden away between the popcorn and candyfloss stalls.</p>
  <p>The booth was red and green; peeling from years of being outdoors in the salty wind and rain. The glass was scratched and dirty and the old mannequin inside drooped in an intense loneliness that could only speak to a soul as friendless as Noah Mayer's. The fortuneteller was dressed in what would once have been a bright green smock, to match the booth, but which was now a faded lime. Her neck was loaded with multicolored plastic beads and seeded necklaces. In the center of her breast was a blue all-seeing eye on a fake gold chain.</p>
  <p>Noah didn't know what compelled him, but he put a coin in the slot and the old lady shuddered; lights above the booth flashing. Somewhere in the back of the booth, Noah could hear the old mechanics grinding into action. The spooky classical music started up next, flat and scratchy like an organ grinder's, but eventually finding its pace. She lifted her wrinkled head next. Her ethnic headscarf was frayed around the edges, long strings of cotton falling forward over a plastic face that was peeling; like an old lady who spent too much of her youth tanning in direct sunlight.</p>
  <p>She wore dark blue eye-shadow, with rose colored cheeks, and bright red lipstick which had somehow maintained its hue. Long gold-hooped earrings dangled; swung as she pumped to life. Her eyes moved from Noah to the crystal ball before her. Her ring-bedecked fingers twirled around the glass; turning numerous colors in a misty swirl. She leaned toward it in one slow mechanical motion; stared deeply; shoulders hunched. Noah could swear he heard her thinking. She straightened back up, lifted her head; one arm bending to rest a hand on the amulet eye around her neck. She lifted one brown eyebrow at Noah.</p>
  <p>Noah wondered whether she could tell. He looked past her and peered at his own reflection in the cloudy glass, curious as to whether any lonesomeness showed on his face.</p>
  <p>"There is no chance for change…" she croaked.</p>
  <p>He felt a fear. His palms began to sweat. His eyes moved from his own blue reflection to her soulless greens.</p>
  <p>"What do you mean?" He asked her, even though he knew how stupid that was.</p>
  <p>"You are a devil's child. You can never have it…"</p>
  <p>Noah gasped; jerked; dropped his shoes. He stumbled backward; felt suddenly like he'd been punched in the stomach.</p>
  <p>He couldn't go on he realized in that moment; not like this.</p>
  <p>He ran.</p>
  <p>He sobbed.</p>
  <p>He choked.</p>
  <p>He was oblivious to the crowd around him; pushed his way through the masses. Wooden boards turned to sand which flew up beneath his feet as they struggled to gain grip in Noah's haste to flee. He didn't know where he was going, but he found himself under the boardwalk; lungs burning for breath.</p>
  <p>It was a good place to hide from the world; nobody around to see his tears. Noah leaned back into one of the rough barnacled pillars; watched the water sheen and shimmer across the wet sand. He dug his feet in, crossed his arms over his chest. His tropical button down billowed in the salty wind exhaled from the sea. His heart ached.</p>
  <p>"She lies you know?"</p>
  <p>Noah jumped; turned toward the voice. The air sucked from his chest at the sight of the most beautiful young man he'd ever seen. Golden hair glinted in the last of the day's sunlight; framing perfect bone structure; strong and manly yet with boyish dimples that promised to keep this face in a state of eternal youthfulness.</p>
  <p>"W…what?" Noah managed to ask, wiping away tears on the backs of his hands in embarrassment.</p>
  <p>The other boy was dressed in dark blue swim trunks and a white vest top that clung to a glorious chest; muscled with perfectly tanned skin. In one hand he carried a plastic green grocery bag that rustled in the wind beside his well formed leg. In the other he held Noah's sandals.</p>
  <p>"The fortune teller?" The blonde shrugged; pointed at the boards above them; brown eyes smiling. "I said… she lies…"</p>
  <p>Noah knew he was staring. He couldn't seem to help himself. His eyes traveled sideways along a pair of wide plump lips; tracing a path down the boy's jaw line and over the throat. Noah felt his own body stir to life in that way he knew was wrong.</p>
  <p>"Ha?" he squeaked, brain struggling to function accurately.</p>
  <p>"Two days ago she told me that I would win," the blonde continued, ignoring Noah's current emotional state as though he didn't even notice it.</p>
  <p>Noah was grateful for that.</p>
  <p>The blonde walked further up the shore, carefully picking a dry patch of sand in the shade of one of the numerous pillars, before sitting down cross-legged. "I'm not sure <em>what </em>I was supposed to win exactly… but as of yet..." he shrugged, "nothing…"</p>
  <p>Still in shock and utterly confused Noah blinked. "W…who…?"</p>
  <p>"Oh! I'm Luke! Luke Snyder." Luke grinned widely and patted a spot beside him. "Sit with me?"</p>
  <p>Noah looked guiltily out from under the boardwalk; half expected his father to appear at any second and find him there; chastise him. But of course that was ridiculous. His father wouldn't be home from work for at least another four hours. And besides, Winston Mayer was definitely not the type of person to be found visiting the beachfront, except for some military exercise.</p>
  <p>Unsure of what exactly it was he was doing, Noah stepped closer. He found himself hovering over this intriguing person, who looked up at Noah with such unexplained expectation.</p>
  <p>Without speaking, Luke simply patted the space beside him once more. Noah couldn't help from smiling shyly; finally deciding to sit.</p>
  <p>"How old are you?" Luke asked conversationally, returning the smile. "I'm seventeen… just turned…"</p>
  <p>"Um," Noah drew a pattern in the sand, afraid to look at the boy, "eighteen."</p>
  <p>"Cool!" Luke exclaimed with delight, bumping shoulders playfully. "Hey, you want a drink?"</p>
  <p>Noah's eyes widened, but he breathed a sigh of relief when Luke extracted two cola cans from his plastic bag. Luke seemed to sense Noah's thoughts; seemed suddenly worried. "Sorry, I guess you expected something a little stronger?"</p>
  <p>Noah shook his head vigorously. "Um… no… no… soda's fine. My dad… he… um… he wouldn't approve of..."</p>
  <p>Luke frowned at that, looking at Noah thoughtfully before shrugging and handing a drink over. Noah watched Luke's long fingers pull the tab; curl around his can. He watched Luke's mouth part as he tipped his head to take a sip; his throat pulsing with each swallow; light eyelashes fluttering over hazel.</p>
  <p>Luke belched loudly; thumped his chest, grinning as he did so. "Excuse me!"</p>
  <p>Noah's heart was running a marathon inside of his chest. He had to hold himself back from reaching up to tuck one of Luke's bangs behind his ear; the one that dangled so perfectly across his face.</p>
  <p>"Thank you." Noah tipped the can at Luke but didn't open it. Instead he struck up the courage to ask, "Do you always wear your hair so long?"</p>
  <p>"Nah… Had a buzz cut last year! It was pretty cool! But I knew we'd be in LA for Spring break, so I figured I'd let it grow… you know…" he shook his head from side to side in a mock model way; changed his accent to a perfect mimic of Keanu Reeves, "…the surfer look, dude!"</p>
  <p>Noah giggled and it surprised him. He'd not laughed in a while, but Luke was funny.</p>
  <p>
    <em>He's gorgeous.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Noah internally slapped himself for even going there. Just because the kid was being nice didn't mean he was interested in Noah <em>like that</em>. And even if Luke was interested<em> like that, </em>what the hell was Noah supposed to do about it anyway? His experience in the romance department, boy or girl, was next to nothing. Besides which, he shivered to think what his dad would do if he ever caught Noah with a boy.</p>
  <p>"All pansies should be strung up in my opinion! Disgusting perverts!" The Winston in Noah's head shouted out loud and clear.</p>
  <p>Despite his confident bravado, Noah sensed Luke was nervous too. Luke's knee kept bobbing up and down, grazing Noah's as they sat side by side. And the other boy kept tapping his finger on the side of his drink, looking over at Noah occasionally; as though he feared Noah would leave at any minute.</p>
  <p>He also had a run-away mouth, seemingly unable to stop himself from speaking. Noah didn't mind, he enjoyed the tone and rhythm of Luke's voice. It gave him the time to focus on Luke's amazing lips. Noah heard something about a farm and sisters and a grandmother's beach house.</p>
  <p>"You also on vacation?" Luke asked eventually.</p>
  <p>Noah shook his head to clear it when he realized Luke had asked him a direct question. "Sorry?"</p>
  <p>"Are you here on vacation?</p>
  <p>"Na-a. Moved here a couple of months ago with my dad…"</p>
  <p>"Really? Wow! That's cool. Guess you come down here often then, ha?"</p>
  <p>Noah felt the color rise up his neck; heat his cheeks. He looked back down at the sand; shook his head. "No. This is… um… this is the first time…"</p>
  <p>"What," Luke asked incredulously, "you mean to tell me you've been in Los Angeles… <em>the</em> Los Angeles… for months and you've not once been down to the beach? That's messed up!"</p>
  <p>Noah felt his face fall. He wanted to impress this boy so much but felt he was failing miserably.</p>
  <p>"Oh… hey… sorry…" Luke stumbled apologetically. "I didn't mean to upset you… or anything… I'm sorry… I never know when to keep my mouth shut..."</p>
  <p>Noah shook his head. "No, it's okay. You're right. It <em>is</em> weird I guess. Unless…" Noah lifted his head; looked out over the ocean; now turning red along with the sky.</p>
  <p>Luke cocked his head at the way Noah's voice faded away. "Unless…?"</p>
  <p>Noah looked up into deep brown eyes that shone at him with genuine interest. He held that gaze as he said aloud something he'd never told another living soul, "Unless you understand how much I love the idea of making movies. How much I'd love to be a director."</p>
  <p>Luke giggled. It was beautiful. It made Noah blush.</p>
  <p>"You realize you kind of just gave me a counter-argument? If you love movies that much then wouldn't you be like, I don't know, all stoked about being in this city? Wouldn't you want to explore?"</p>
  <p>Noah dropped his head once more; bit on his lower lip, twisting his soda can into the sand. "Yeah… no… yeah… I mean… if I thought there was any hope of ever following that dream…"</p>
  <p>"There isn't?"</p>
  <p>Noah shook his head sadly, picking up a small white seashell between his fingers. "No, my dad… he's kinda strict and… and it's not the career of a real man… you know?"</p>
  <p>Luke's brow crinkled. "Not really…"</p>
  <p>"He wants me to become a soldier. Like he is."</p>
  <p>"Oh." Luke replied softly.</p>
  <p>"Yeah."</p>
  <p>They sat in silent contemplation until Luke said, "I take it you don't want that? To become a soldier I mean?"</p>
  <p>"No way!" Noah replied instantly, chucking the shell away from them. "But what I want doesn't really matter."</p>
  <p>They were so engrossed in each other's company they hadn't noticed the waves encroaching higher and higher up the beach. Before Luke could respond to Noah, a large wave crashed against the shore, running right up to where the boys were seated.</p>
  <p>"Watch out!" Luke yelled.</p>
  <p>Laughing and clutching they screeched; both stumbled quickly to their feet, trying to gain leverage in the sinking sand. Luke slipped backward into the water in their failed efforts to save each other from getting wet; pulling Noah down on top of him. Chest to chest with this remarkable boy, Noah's heavy breath shuddered. Just as the thought came to him that he should probably consider moving, because obviously Luke wouldn't want to be in such a compromising position with another boy, their eyes locked. Luke's were wide and dark; his pupils blown, his lips parting with that same expectation Noah recognized in himself…</p>
  <p>It frightened Noah. He made a move to get up, but Luke bunched Noah's shirt in both fists; pulled him even closer.</p>
  <p>"The first moment I saw you on the beach, I wondered…" Luke said quickly.</p>
  <p>Trapped from moving Noah dared to ask. "Wondered what?"</p>
  <p>"I wondered why you looked so sad."</p>
  <p>Noah blinked a few times.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Luke was watching me?</em>
  </p>
  <p>"I take it wanting to be a director," Luke continued carefully, "isn't the only thing about you your father doesn't know…"</p>
  <p>Eyes brimming, Noah swallowed hard; slowly nodded his head. His face was so close to Luke's that the tips of their noses rubbed together; he could feel Luke's breath on his chin.</p>
  <p>"It's true what I said, you know?" Luke whispered, hands smoothing up Noah's chest to rest either side of his neck.</p>
  <p>"What is?" Noah panted at the fire Luke's touch left behind on his skin.</p>
  <p>Luke smiled. "The fortune teller? She really <em>does</em> lie." Luke lifted his head; connected their lips in a gentle touch; pressing together like they belonged. When they broke, Luke bent up even further to mutter into Noah's ear. "You <em>can</em> have it… You can have whatever you want…"</p>
  <p>Luke's hot, suggestive words in his ear, sent such a surge of lustful energy through Noah, he bucked his hips as a natural reaction. Their aroused groins rubbed together; the feeling so incredibly good Noah groaned out loud. This seemed to spark something in Luke, because within a second Noah found himself flat on his back with Luke looming over  him.</p>
  <p>Noah shuddered; both from fear and want.</p>
  <p>"It's okay," Luke assured him; crashing their lips together before Noah could object.</p>
  <p>But by now, Noah was powerless to protest. He'd forgotten everything; even the fact they were lying under a pier full of strangers. His entire focus was on the silky tongue in his mouth and the urgently growing heat in his black board shorts; emitting throbs of pure pleasure with each thrust of Luke's hips.</p>
  <p>Their kisses deepened, their hands explored until Noah lost himself completely; head thrusting backward; Luke's mouth exploring his neck; cold waves lapping at their tangled legs.</p>
  <p>Noah's fevered body strained at the friction between them. He caught Luke's mouth just as the blonde moaned his release; both their bodies seething wildly as they toppled over. Noah had never done anything like this with another human being before. He was starting to understand all the fuss people made; why the kids at school were obsessed with sex. He felt like he was flying. Breathing loudly, he gathered Luke in his arms; gently placed the other boy's head on his chest. He caressed Luke's cheek; closed his eyes; smelling him; wanting to remember this moment forever.</p>
  <p>"Wow!" Luke exclaimed  breathily, rubbing circles over Noah's chest.</p>
  <p>"Yeah." Noah laughed from sheer happiness and pretty soon Luke was laughing too. They rolled in the sand together, all wet and satisfied; stealing kisses and smiles.</p>
  <p>Finally, Luke paused above him frowning and tilting his head at Noah.</p>
  <p>"What?" Noah grinned.</p>
  <p>Luke released a small giggle from deep in his throat.</p>
  <p>"What is it?" Noah laughed, reaching up to run his fingers through Luke's hair; something he'd wanted to do since the moment they met. It was damp now and specked with sand.</p>
  <p>"I don't know your name."</p>
  <p>It was Noah's turn to frown as he thought back over their conversation. He snorted; leaned up on his elbows to suck Luke's lips between his own.</p>
  <p>"It's Noah," he said against Luke's mouth.</p>
  <p>"Hmmm," Luke replied, nibbling Noah's lower lip before repeating, "Noah…" He lifted his head to stare deeply into Noah's eyes. Noah felt his breath hitch when Luke pressed a kiss to his cheek before whispering, "Nice to meet you, Noah."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The musical sounds from the funfair and the relentless crash of waves on the beach were distant in the mind of Luke Snyder. He daydreamed and scribbled frantically in the tiny notebook pressed against his knee. His other leg bounced; he bit the side of his bottom lip in concentration; racing to get idea to paper. Cool finger's squeezed the back of his neck; he jerked on the wooden bench, blinking up into the soft chocolate eyes of his mother, Lily. She smiled at him fondly, sunlight forming a warm halo-like glow around her long auburn hair.</p><p>"Hi Mom." Luke smiled, watching his heavily pregnant mother lower herself gingerly to the bench beside him.</p><p>She sighed in relief. "Much better!"</p><p>Luke laughed sympathetically. "Only a few more weeks to go…"</p><p>"Thank, God!" She exclaimed. "It's amazing how nature makes you forget these things once you've already had a baby or two. I'm guessing she knows nobody in their right minds would willingly choose to do it again, if she didn't wipe their memories clean!" She shook her head. "I mean, <em>look</em> at me! Have you even <em>seen</em> the size of my ankles? I look like one of those whales we saw yesterday out there in the ocean!"</p><p>"You look beautiful," Luke assured her, leaning sideways to kiss her cheek.</p><p>"Oh, thank you, baby." She dropped her head back; closed her eyes; enjoying the late afternoon sunlight on her face.</p><p>"Where's Dad?" Luke asked, closing his notebook and slipping the pencil into the small elastic tab on its spine. He lifted his behind off the bench slightly so he could slip the book into the back pocket of his board shorts. Sitting forward, he rested his elbows on this knees, interlacing his fingers and staring out over the ocean.</p><p>"He went to get me a drink," she replied, peering out at him through one lazily lifted eye. "We saw you sitting here all on your lonesome…"</p><p>Luke smiled at her. "I'm okay, Mom."</p><p>"You too old for fairground rides now that you're all grown up and off to college?" She teased, playfully ruffling his hair. "Why aren't you out on the pier enjoying yourself with Faith and Natalie?"</p><p>"You know how I get when there's a story inside banging to come out," he knocked his fist against the side of this head for emphasis, "I have to write it down or I'll forget it."</p><p>Lily reached over and squeezed his knee. "So long as you're okay, baby. You know I just want you to be happy. And I also know things haven't been easy for you at school since you came out…"</p><p>Luke ducked his head, not wanting his mother to read the true level of his loneliness. "I'm fine, Mom, really I am. You don't have to worry. I'm starting collage soon and… and I'm sure things will be better for me there."</p><p>She smoothed a hand through his hair once again. "I'm sure they will be too."</p><p>"Hey," They both looked up at the voice of Luke's father, Holden, who stood at the back of the bench with a green plastic bag, "who's thirsty?"</p><p>"Definitely me!" Lily laughed, already holding up a hand for whatever drink Holden had on offer.</p><p>He smiled at her; bent forward to steal an upside-down kiss in payment for the flavored water bottle he extracted from the bag.</p><p>"Thank you," she exclaimed, "I'm parched!"</p><p>"Any sign of the girls?" Holden asked, placing the bag on the bench between mother and son.</p><p>"Na-a," Luke shook his head, "must still be on the pier."</p><p>"Shall we go and look for them?" he asked, running a hand through his wind-blown brown hair. "Can't have gone far." He smiled down at Lily expectantly.</p><p>She snorted and replied sarcastically, "What do you think?"</p><p>Holden laughed. "I get the message loud and clear, Mama!"</p><p>As he passed the bench on this way down the pier, Lily reached out to playfully slap his behind. He turned and grinned, before winking at them and continuing on his search for Luke's sisters.</p><p>"No more candyfloss!" she yelled after him, but he didn't seem to hear her. "That man!" She tittered sweetly behind an adoring smile; eyes twinkling as she watched her husband disappear into the crowd. She turned back to her son who was staring transfixed out over the sand. "What shall we do tonight, Luke?"</p><p>Luke was only vaguely aware of a question from his mother. His attention and full focus had been utterly stolen by a lone figure making his slow approach up the beach. It was the certain droop of this other boy's shoulders, and the way the boy carried his sandals like he wasn't aware they were there, that spoke to Luke; like an external vision of everything Luke felt deep inside lately.  And, okay, he'd admit the guy was hot as hell too. Short dark curls, almost black, fluttered in the wind against a wide brow; slightly sunburned and furrowed with thought. His eyes were shaded from view as they watched the sand; taking almost precise footsteps.</p><p>"Mom," Luke said without looking at her, "don't wait up for me, okay?"</p><p>Lily followed her son's line of sight; spotted the attractive boy just as he climbed up onto the boardwalk. She smiled knowingly; pushed into Luke's back to encourage him up. "Go get 'im tiger!"</p><p>Luke blinked; laughed at how perceptive she was. She had always been that way.</p><p>"See ya later…" he said, after a quick peck to her cheek.</p><p>He turned to go, but Lily called him back, "Oh hey, Luke?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>She dangled the plastic bag of drinks from her forefinger; wiggled her eyebrows, "He might be thirsty?"</p><p>Luke blushed and smiled, taking the bag from her and waving; his eyes already in search of the tall and utterly appealing young man.</p><p>For a dreadful moment Luke worried he'd lost sight of the boy for good. There were <em>so</em> many people on the pier and he wasn't altogether sure whether to head left or right. In the end he didn't have to decide; his eyes seemed drawn to a quiet corner where the other boy stood before the old fortuneteller booth.</p><p>Luke smiled, remembering the first day of their vacation when he and his sisters walked down to explore the boardwalk. Natalie, ever curious, had insisted on Luke having his fortune told. He'd humored her and deposited a coin. Needless to say the old lady frightened the life out of Luke's younger sister. They had to buy Natalie candyfloss to cheer her back up again.</p><p>Standing so close, Luke was now able to appreciate the true height of the dark-haired stranger. Pretty tall himself, it was unusual for Luke to come across anybody who towered over him. But this guy did. And although the boy was wearing an over large floral button down, the wind would shape it to the body beneath enough that Luke could appreciate the muscular tone of broad swimmer's shoulders, tapering down to a narrow waistline.</p><p>To Luke's surprise, the boy spent a few minutes eyeing the figure behind the glass, before digging a quarter out of his pocket and depositing it in the booth.  That same terrible mournful whine from two days before erupted from the booth, as the lights flashed and the old woman quaked up to her full seated pose.</p><p>The other boy had a cheek pressed against the glass as he watched the old lady examine her mystic ball. The boy moved back slightly; seemed to examine his reflection in the glass. As the fortune teller foretold his fate, Luke was just as shocked at what she said as this boy seemed to be. The old lady's words seemed to rock the guy to his core; made him drop his sandals and dash off back toward the beach.</p><p>"What the hell?" Luke muttered, quickly gathering up the shoes and sprinting after him.</p><p>Luke followed the frantic footprints in the sand to under the boardwalk.</p><p>The boy looked so heartbroken, hugging his arms in to his chest, tears dropping from his face to the wet sand. Luke couldn't help but wonder how such a beautiful person could seem so utterly alone.</p><p>For a moment, Luke reconsidered what he was doing there. This was a complete stranger and it was obvious the boy was hiding away so he could cry in private. Luke understood that. He couldn't even count the number of times he'd hidden in the barn on this grandmother's farm back home in Oakdale; hid his tears from a family that meant well but that could never really understand.</p><p>But there was just something about this boy; something that had been there from the first moment Luke's eyes landed on him; which made Luke step closer instead of leaving. He did the first thing he always did in these sorts of awkward situations; he joked. "She lies you know?"</p><p>At the sound of Luke's voice, the boy propelled off the pillar against which he was leaning and turned on Luke with an intensity of gaze that took Luke's breath away. For the first time, Luke was presented with the most captivating and soulful blue eyes; tear stained and streaked.</p><p>Luke was a novice at "making the first move," and to be perfectly honest wasn't entirely sure this moment could be classified as that. So he decided to play it cool, as much as that was possible with the occasional skip in his heartbeat.</p><p>Keeping his voice as steady as possible, he pointed up to where the fairground could still be heard; the boy's sandals in his clutches. "The fortune teller? I said… she lies."</p><p>Luke hoped this would help lighten the mood; cheer the boy up. The young man was clearly embarrassed to be caught crying under the boardwalk.  He frantically tried to dry his tears on the tops of his hands.</p><p>"Shit," Luke thought as he saw the boy's confusion, "I'm messing this up big time!"</p><p>Luke walked further up and under the boardwalk, trying to seem nonchalant, even though he was shaking from nerves. He searched out a comfortable spot where he seated himself down, while his mouth ran away from him; something it always did when he was this nervous. "Two days ago she told me that I would win. I'm not sure <em>what</em> I was supposed to win exactly… but as of yet… nothing…"</p><p>Now the boy seemed even more perplexed.  Luke kept waiting for the moment when he'd say his goodbyes and made a quick exit from this crazy blonde person. But he didn't and Luke struggled to recover from the thrill he experienced, when the boy took up his offer and sat down beside him. So close beside him, Luke could feel his heat.</p><p>Luke had already deduced he was dealing with the strong, silent type. He kept asking the young man questions in the hopes of hearing the richness he'd discovered in the boy's deep baritone. As Luke's mouth continued to spew it's nervous babble, his brain couldn't process anything except how smooth the boy's skin looked all the way down his long neck and disappearing under the shirt. How soft and kissable his lips would be and; Luke was sure he wasn't imagining it; how those endlessly deep blues kept looking over at him with uncertain desire.</p><p>And then, to Luke's absolute delight, the boy giggled. It seemed to come out of nowhere. So far all the guy had displayed were shy smiles and nervous glances out toward the beach; as though they were two naughty children up to mischief, and he expected reprimand at any moment. But out of left field came this cavernous giggle that ticked Luke's heart, and made this boy even more enduring; if that were possible.</p><p>Slowly, with a little more coaxing, the young man began to respond. He spoke about himself; about his love of movies and his dreams of becoming a director. He seemed guilty about this; as though his dreams were stupid and he knew it.</p><p>But, as far as Luke knew, being a director was a perfectly legitimate career choice. He couldn't understand why this boy's father would want to force his son into a life he clearly didn't want. Luke couldn't imagine this gentle, quiet soul becoming a soldier in the army.</p><p>Luke was pondering an intelligent reply when the wave hit.</p><p>And just like that, the long body was pressing Luke down into the sand, covering him completely. He felt every one of the boy's heated intakes of air as their chests met with every heave. And even though the young man made an effort to move, Luke held him there on instinct.</p><p>This boy wanted him. He wanted this boy.</p><p>Luke mumbled something he later wouldn't remember; something to reassure the boy that everything happening was good and so incredibly right.  Because it <em>was</em>.</p><p>The next few minutes were an unexpected blur of tongue sliding against tongue, groping hands, wet sand and sweet, sweet friction that burned through Luke until it was all that mattered; climbing and climbing together; lost in each other. They drowned in each other's gazes and exchanged kisses that reduced Luke's bones to rubber.</p><p>It was awesome!</p><p>Luke groaned as he fell, and Noah kissed the sound from his lips seductively, perfectly, lovingly.</p><p>"Wow!" Luke exclaimed, because it was exactly how he was feeling. And it was all he could say as his body recovered from the euphoric high.</p><p>As Noah's arms hugged him preciously close, Luke felt the demanding need to know absolutely everything about this boy. He laughed as he realized he'd been so enamored by him, he didn't even know one of the most important things.</p><p>"What?" The baritone chuckled, a smile brightening his previously troubled face, making those blue eyes sparkle like topaz. "What is it?"</p><p>"I don't know your name." Luke told him.</p><p>The boy frowned in consideration; released that lovely laugh of his; kissing Luke as he did so.</p><p>"It's Noah." He mumbled into Luke's lips.</p><p>Biblical like his own. That made Luke smile.</p><p>"Hmm," Luke replied, nibbling Noah's lower lip before repeating, "Noah…" He lifted his head to stare deeply into Noah's eyes. He saw Noah hitch his breath, and felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness. He pressed a kiss to Noah's cheek and whispered, "Nice to meet you, Noah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke was fast… naturally so.</p><p>Unlike Noah, who had to work at his running ability, and overcame his tall ungainliness only by following his father's strict fitness regime.</p><p>"Mind and body, son!" Winston always said, whenever Noah failed to keep up on their early morning runs, "You're going to have to jack it up if you want to make a name for yourself in the army. Good is not good enough… you need to be the best!"</p><p>Luke was so different from Noah. A born athlete, he had strong muscular thighs that flexed with each powerful leap forward. He could outrun the average Joe any day, without even trying.</p><p>Except, due to stringent exercise, Noah wasn't average. Noah was physically fit with long legs that gave him a much farther stride than the blonde bombshell, whose tail-skirts were currently just within reaching distance of Noah's fingertips.</p><p>Sand flew up under their feet; left a jagged trail behind them as they laughingly darted across the beach. Luke held the football tight; used his free arm to help drive him forward. Bare-chested, his 'I Love LA' t-shirt flowed along behind him from where one corner was trapped within the waistband of his blue board shorts.</p><p>"And here comes Luke Snyder," he jokingly commentated. He sprinted sideways away from Noah's clutches. "Underneath… shallow cross… he's going to take it… Crowd screams… YEAH!" Luke bent to tap the ball to the ground. "Touchdown… ladies and gentleman… did we ever doubt his skill?"</p><p>Noah ploughed into the halted Luke, tackling him to the sand with a relentless tickling action that sent Luke squirming and giggling beneath him. It felt wonderful.</p><p>Everything about Luke was wonderful. They'd filled the days together; found a spot where Luke could photograph the Hollywood sigh, visited Universal Studios, posed for photos with weirdo men and women dressed as superheroes; gawked at the expensive stores on the twisty part of Rodeo Drive.</p><p>They spent the evenings on dates; wrapped in each other's arms. Lay on the sand and stared at the stars; sharing stories and dreams together. At least until it was time for Noah to go home; pretend to his father he'd never left.</p><p>And they played together; laughing so much it hurt.</p><p>"Okay, okay," Luke bubbled beneath him, "stop! Ha…! Noah…! Hee…!"</p><p>"Not until you admit you cheated!"</p><p>"AAH!" Luke fake-screamed.  Gripping the back of Noah's vest in tight fists, he managed to somehow use this as leverage to twist onto his stomach; attempted to claw his way out from under Noah's stronghold.</p><p>"Oh no you don't!" Noah laughed breathily; crawled up, straddling the blond. He pinned Luke there by sitting on the small of the back, which rose and fell rapidly from exertion.</p><p>"Noah…" Luke moaned breathlessly, finally giving up; lying out flat and exhausted; cheek pressed into the sand.</p><p>Noah bent over; whispered into his ear, "You're mine now!"</p><p>He enjoyed the groan from Luke's lips as his hot breath traveled down Luke's ear canal. Noah knew it would send a forceful stirring straight to Luke's groin.  Gripping Luke's wrists to the sand, Noah bent forward; began a persistent examination of that same ear with his tongue. He licked at the edges; sucked at the lobe and exhaled frequently.</p><p>"Hee…! Noah… !Ah… !Oh, my God…!"</p><p>"Say it…!" Noah rasped.  Luke shivered under him.</p><p>"Noah..." Luke groaned after another failed attempt to escape.</p><p>"Not," lick, "until," suck, "you," blow, "say it..."</p><p>"Noah…" Luke pleaded, "take me under the boardwalk… Please…"</p><p>Noah felt his own body buzz at just the mention of that.  "Say it and I will…"</p><p>"I want to touch you..." Luke whispered seductively.</p><p>Noah had to fight hard not to pull the blonde up, fling him over his shoulder and carry him off to their private place; where they did private things; beautiful things that made Noah's heart soar.</p><p>But then Luke would win.</p><p>"You can touch me… anywhere you want…" Noah promised.</p><p>"Yeah?" Luke sounded excited. He waited with expectation and, when Noah didn't move, said, "So… you get off first… right?"</p><p>"Wrong."</p><p>"Ha?"</p><p>Noah laughed. "Do you take me for a fool?"</p><p>"Never!" He insisted; trying to look serious; unable to hide the beginnings of a smile as his dimples began their traitorous deepening.</p><p>Noah pressed a kiss to the exposed dimple. "Then all you have to do is say it… and you can have what you want…"</p><p>"Fine!" Luke relented, playfully.</p><p>Noah smiled, waiting for his win. But before Luke could speak a female voice brought them back to reality.</p><p>"Do you two mind? There are children on this beach!"</p><p>Noah shot up from Luke, stepping well back into the surf, hoping to god his shorts were baggy enough to hide his shame.</p><p>An elderly woman; possibly suffering from some kind of asthma with the way she breathed vocally; stood looking at them with darkly smudged eyes. She pressed a few loose brown curls against her head to keep them from blowing into her face, before returning her hands to her hips.</p><p>"Um… Yes, ma'am!" Noah exclaimed in horror. "I mean… I mean… We were… just… We're sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again."</p><p>"WHAT?" Luke shouted, sitting upright in the sand and glaring at Noah as though he'd suddenly grown two heads. "No, we are <em>not</em> sorry!"</p><p>"Is there a problem over here?" A muscular life guard approached, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of red swim trunks. He stuck out a hand to help Luke up.</p><p>Noah felt a stab of jealousy as Luke smiled; thanked the guy. The life guard's eyes ogled Luke's chest.</p><p>"I should think so there's a problem!" The woman announced self-righteously.  Noah turned bright red as his eyes scanned the many faces on the beach; all focused on the unfolding scene.</p><p>The lifeguard all but rolled his eyes. "And what might that be exactly?"</p><p>"These… two…" she gestured between Luke and Noah; Noah doing his damnedest to avoid Luke's accusatory frown, "carrying on… lewdly…"</p><p>"I see." The lifeguard looked from the tall brunette to the cute blonde. "Could you be more specific?"</p><p>"We were wrestling," Luke announced, defiantly crossing his arms across his chest, "and kissing."</p><p>Noah examined the sand at his feet, wishing it would open up and bury him.</p><p>"You see!" the woman exclaimed; happy Luke had proved her point. "Well, aren't you going to do anything?"</p><p>The lifeguard blinked, light blue eyes amused even as he managed to maintain a serious and professional deportment. "I'm not entirely sure what it is you expect me to do. I'm 100% certain there are no laws against playing on the beach… or kissing for that matter… And you just agreed yourself… that <em>was</em> all these two young men were doing… right?"</p><p>The woman's mouth fell open in disgust. "Well I never! This is the last time I'll be bringing my family to<em> this</em> beach! You mark my words."</p><p>"It is a free country," the lifeguard replied flatly, without a second thought.</p><p>Turning on her heal, the woman stumbled as she marched her indignant path back up the beach. A couple of onlookers applauded and laughed at her.</p><p>Smiling and shaking his head, the lifeguard turned to Luke. "I'm Smoke."</p><p>"Luke," Luke quickly whipped his shirt over his head before shaking Smoke's hand, "thanks for that."</p><p>"Any time! You ever have any more trouble like that you come and find me…" He glanced quickly at the silent Noah, before shrugging and turning to leave.</p><p>"Oh, hey, thanks!" Noah called after him.</p><p>Smoke turned to smile with a  wave.  Noah waved back, before confronting the stormy blonde, standing with a scowl before him.</p><p>"You're sorry?" Luke accused.</p><p>"Luke…?" Noah tried.</p><p>"You know, maybe it's a good thing we're leaving for Oakdale tomorrow, if you're so fucking ashamed of me!"</p><p>Noah's heart sank. "I'm not…"</p><p>"We were <em>just</em> kissing, Noah! That woman had no right…" Luke cut off and shook his head. "You know what? Forget it!"</p><p>He turned; stomped away from Noah in the direction of the promenade. He didn't make it that far. Noah caught up to him; spun him around and planted a kiss to Luke's lips.  It was filled with as much passion as Noah could muster up in that moment.</p><p>"I'm not ashamed!" Noah declared, pressing his cheek to Luke's. "I'm not!"</p><p>He administered another kiss before pulling back to gaze into Luke's hazel eyes, diamond flecking in the sunshine.</p><p>"Then why?" Luke asked, softer now; that strange glint of insecurity showing through. It was a trait Noah picked up on quickly during their short time together.  He couldn't understand why this amazing guy would ever doubt himself.</p><p>"It's… It's just natural for me…" Noah explained. "It's been hammered into me from birth and… I… I just reacted…"</p><p>Luke frowned.  Noah searched his brain to find a way to make Luke understand.</p><p>"She's my elder." Noah sighed finally.</p><p>Luke cocked his head. "What?"</p><p>"My elder?"</p><p>Luke blinked at him blankly, and when realization dawned he released one of his loud, raucous laughs.</p><p>Usually that infectious laugh would have Noah joining in, but not this time.</p><p>"Don't laugh at me!" Noah complained, pushing Luke back.</p><p>Luke's eyes began to tear from his hysterics. He tried to speak but couldn't get any words out.</p><p>"Stop," Noah demanded again, "it's not funny!"</p><p>"I'm… I'm sorry… It's just… Oh god..." Luke bent over as he tried to catch his breath. He held up one arm in a stop motion, needing a moment. He stood upright, took a long inhalation of air while regarding Noah with interest. "It's just that you're so fucking adorable. Sometimes I can't believe you're for real. But… you really are… aren't you?"</p><p>"Yeah well," Noah yelled, suddenly feeling angry; a little insulted as well as embarrassed. He spat sarcastically, "I'm <em>so</em> sorry that some of us still have manners!"</p><p>The laughter on Luke's face fell away within seconds, replaced instantly with concern and apology when he realized how upset he was making Noah.</p><p>"Oh Noah… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean anything bad by that… Honest! I<em> love</em> that you respect your elders. I love that you're a little old fashioned. I love that you still use sir and ma'am… I love that you wait for the green man before crossing the street, even when there are no cars coming. Because it's the law!" Luke said the last four words in perfect imitation of Noah.  "I love how you always leave a generous tip, even when the service was bad, because you believe that sometimes people are just having a bad day."</p><p>The breath flew from Noah's body; his heart started racing.</p><p>"I love how, even though we got each other off on that first day, you still waited three dates before you kissed me again. I love how you brought me a single rose, even though it's kinda girly."</p><p>Noah snorted at that. Biting his lower lip; shaking as Luke's words bathed him in warmth. Although he never cried in public, he could feel happy tears pooling along his lower lids.</p><p>"It was the most romantic thing <em>ever</em>! You've so easily handed me your deepest secrets, and trusted me not to break the heart that comes with them. Do you hear what I'm saying, Noah?" Luke asked plaintively. He swallowed; the next part obviously a risk for him. "I love <em>everything</em> about you. I… you're perfect and… and… I love <em>you</em>.  Just the way you are."</p><p>Noah stared flabbergasted at the boy before him. Never had he imagined he'd one day be on the receiving end of such a declaration.</p><p>"Wow!" he whispered, mostly to himself, a soft smile curling upward after hearing all the things he'd hoped were true.</p><p>Luke's chest heaved up and down with emotion; his eyes earnest as he waited for Noah's response. Noah could tell Luke was afraid, thinking perhaps he'd said too much.</p><p>"Do you really mean that, Luke?" Noah asked, still recovering from disbelief that he, Noah Mayer, could elicit such feeling from a person as precious as Luke Snyder. "Because… because… Luke… These past weeks have been the happiest of my whole life."</p><p>At this admission, Noah was rewarded with a high-voltage smile from Luke that would rival any of the movie stars Noah admired over the years.</p><p>"When I'm with you… it's like..." Noah paused as he fought to formulate the words Luke seemed to find so naturally, "it's like, for the first time I can be… I can be…"</p><p>"Yourself?" Luke finished for him, knowingly.</p><p>"Yeah and… you have to know how I feel… Luke… I'm <em>not</em> ashamed." Noah shook his head. "I'm lucky. I'm the luckiest guy ever! But I'm also the most afraid…"</p><p>Luke nodded, already understanding what Noah was saying.</p><p>Noah reached over to take both of Luke's hands in his own. "You're leaving tomorrow and… I don't know what that means… for this thing between us… I can't imagine going back to a life without you in it…"</p><p>Luke nodded, squeezing Noah's fingers. "I can't imagine a life without you either…"</p><p>"So… so what do we do?"</p><p>Luke smiled sweetly.  "We try. We can write… there's webcams… social networking…" his eyes twinkled suddenly, "and I know this will appeal to your sense of vintage, but we can even use the telephone." He said this like it was the most amazing form of communication ever.</p><p>Of course, it had the desired effect.  Noah laughed even as he felt the sadness enveloping him.</p><p>"Noah?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Can you get away? I mean… for the whole night?"</p><p>Noah thought for a moment. Never had he been so tempted. He knew there would be hell to pay if he failed to return home for the evening; most likely an appointment with a very painful belt buckle. But this was Luke. And this was their final night together until… who knew when?</p><p>Swallowing down the fear of his father's wrath; Noah simply nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They drove north toward Santa Barbara, keeping to the ocean road where the views from the white cliffs were breathtaking. Luke kept the car in cruise and the radio turned up high; playing reggae beats that felt appropriate for their little road trip.</p><p>Noah was more quiet than usual; worried. He'd been that way ever since they started driving.  Luke was happy when he finally spoke, "Can we open the windows?"</p><p>Luke smiled. "I can do one better."</p><p>He clicked the third button on the steering controls. The air-conditioning system whirred to a quiet end; the roof lifted smoothly up and back, tucking itself neatly away in the trunk of the Mercedes.</p><p>"You're kidding me!" Noah gaped.</p><p>Luke laughed at Noah's boy-like wonder; flipped his sunglasses down; returned his eyes to the curvy road ahead.</p><p>"I've only ever seen cars like this in the movies! I never thought I'd ever ride in one."</p><p>"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Luke told him. "Grandmother never does things in halves, you know? Always top of the range for her!"</p><p>"This is her car?"</p><p>"Na, way too flashy! This is the car she hired for me to use while we're on vacation. She said every young man should know what it's like to drive a convertible in LA. But this is actually the first time I've used it."</p><p>He turned his head to find Noah looking at him with those intense blue eyes of his; an amazed question in them.</p><p>Luke shrugged. "Well… I've kinda been a little distracted by this gorgeous, tall, perfect, brilliant…"</p><p>He loved how Noah blushed whenever he was paid a compliment.</p><p>To hide his shyness, Noah turned his head away from Luke and gazed out over the ocean. After a moment he cleared his throat. "So… where we going?"</p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p>Again Noah turned those eyes on him. Luke felt their scrutiny. "No… it doesn't…"</p><p>Luke grinned. "Good… 'cause it's a surprise!"</p><p>Noah dropped his head back into the headrest and closed his eyes. Luke would have thought him content, if it were not for the telltale bobbing of his Adam's apple giving away some internal struggle. The wind whipped his dark hair back in sexy waves that Luke reached over to run his fingers through. Noah stuck his arm over the side of the car; hand playing with the warm air pressure as it rolled through his fingers.</p><p>Luke wasn't sure what stars and planets were aligned when he first saw Noah walking up the beach; or whether Cupid was somehow involved in making Noah want Luke as much as Luke wanted Noah; but he couldn't have been more grateful or felt luckier.</p><p>Noah was beautiful; strong and natural, with blue eyes Luke could swim in. He had long, lithe legs and perfect skin; smooth under Luke's touch. And boy did Luke like to touch and be touched. He loved Noah's kisses and the way it felt to be held in his arms.</p><p>Yet despite all his movie-star good looks, Noah was perhaps the most introverted person Luke had even met. Coming from a family of loud, heavy and confident talkers, there was something peaceful and calming about being around Noah. He felt like Noah really listened. He felt like Noah grounded him.</p><p>He also knew there were some things Noah hadn't mentioned. Mostly these things revolved around the father Noah went out of his way to avoid introducing Luke to. During the past weeks, Noah never once suggested they go back to his house.</p><p>Just then, Noah wiggled in the chair to retrieve his cell from his back jean pocket. He sat staring at it for ten minutes, a dark look clouding his features.</p><p>Luke decided not to say anything; just moved his hand from Noah's hair to squeeze his thigh.</p><p>Eventually Noah pressed a few buttons and held the phone to his ear. He took a deep breath and left what was obviously a message on a machine. "Hi Dad… um… I'm out tonight… I mean… I won't be home tonight… I'm staying at a friend's. I left your dinner in the microwave. You just have to press start… it's all set… the timer, I mean. I'll be home tomorrow." Noah waited a while, as though he was wondering whether to say something else, but then all he said was, "Okay… well… goodnight."</p><p>After he hung up, Luke noticed how the hand curled around the phone shook. He frowned in concern; cupped his own hand over Noah's.</p><p>"Everything okay?" he asked quietly, pressing gently.</p><p>"Yeah," Noah replied, trying but failing to sound convincing. "Yeah."</p><p>Luke risked looking away from the road so he could read Noah's expression. His heart clenched when what he saw there was fear. "Will your dad be really mad?"</p><p>"No." Noah tried to assure him. He smiled at Luke, but the corners didn't quite lift all the way like they did when he was truly happy.</p><p>"I don't want to get you into any trouble, Noah. If you can't do this we can turn around."</p><p>Luke could practically hear Noah's brain whirring; maybe even considering it. But when Noah looked over at him there was a determination there. His eyes sparkled and he smiled.</p><p>"I want to spend this night with you..." Noah said with certainty.</p><p>Luke flashed him a quick smile before taking an off-ramp onto a dirt road that skirted the beach cliffs. They drove a couple of miles until the road dropped steeply downward and the car pulled up in front of a modern beach cottage. Decking stretched out over a private beach; adorned with a built-in barbecue and inviting hot-tub.</p><p>"Wow," Noah exclaimed, leaning one elbow on the roof of the car, just as it slotted back into place, "where are we?"</p><p>"My grandmother's beach house."</p><p>Noah frowned in confusion. "But… I thought the place in LA was your grandmother's beach house?"</p><p>Luke giggled. "One of them…"</p><p>Noah shook his head in amazement. "How many does she have?"</p><p>Luke simply winked at Noah, walking around the front of the car; extending his arm out in invitation. "Come on… we can fetch our bags later."</p><p>…</p><p>Noah was only too happy to take Luke's hand. Luke pulled him along to the front door at the side of the building. He reached back into this jean pocket for his wallet; releasing Noah's hand just long enough to extract an electronic key card which beeped the door open for them.</p><p>"Wow…" Noah whispered for the second time.</p><p>The entire ocean side of the double story building was glass, making sure every room in it, even the kitchen, had a view of the water.</p><p>"Yeah," Luke agreed with a longing sigh, "this place is kinda special. I wanted to stay here this year, but there's more for the kids to do in the city and that way my folks don't have to spend all their time entertaining them. With my mom's current condition I gave in without a fight."</p><p>Noah smiled at how considerate Luke was of his family. Since they got together at the beginning of spring break, Noah had spent a considerable amount of time in the company of the Snyder's. To Noah, it was like being invited into the family of his dreams. They were all so close and devoted to each other. Even the smaller kids played happily together without many childish tantrums or kiddie fights.</p><p>Noah was shocked when one day Luke opened up and sadly told him life hadn't always been so rosy; that there'd been times when his parent's marriage was rocky; even a couple of separations. But Luke was quick to assure Noah that his parents shared a special kind of bond that would never be broken; even if their marriage did.</p><p>"They're how I know true love really does exist." Luke told him that day, as they sat with their feet in the swimming pool. "It's like a benchmark, ya know?"</p><p>The family were staying in a beach house in LA that was much older and more cottage-like than this one, but no less grand. It was obvious Luke came from considerable wealth, yet none of the Snyders displayed this. They were all so earth bound, casual and relaxed.  Noah couldn't help but think that Luke's father, Holden, was hugely influential in this.</p><p>Holden Snyder was the polar opposite of Winston Mayer.</p><p>Noah hated how his thoughts kept returning to his father. This was his last night with Luke and he wanted to enjoy it. But that nagging knowledge of facing his father in the morning kept weighing on him, no matter what he did.</p><p>"Noah?"</p><p>Noah looked up into kind brown eyes that ached to understand more. He wondered how long Luke had been watching him mull over things.</p><p>"Luke," he wrung his hands together, "I really want to be here with you… but… I… Going all the way… I… it's just…"</p><p>Luke smiled with that sixth sense he seemed to have. "It's okay. I'm not ready either."</p><p>Noah sighed with relief. "It's not that I don't want to. I do. I <em>so </em>want to…" he took a deep breath at the thought of being that close to Luke.</p><p>"I want to too."</p><p>"It's just… You're leaving tomorrow and… I'm still getting used to the idea of this thing… and… My dad hates it an..." his voice fell away.</p><p>"Noah?" Luke pushed, "When you say your dad hates it… does he even suspect?</p><p>Noah shook his head. "I hate to think what he'd do if he found out."</p><p>Luke joined him by the door, took hold of his hands. "Are you ever planning on telling him?"</p><p>That was too much. Luke was probing too deep. "Let's not talk about my dad, okay? That's a subject that could last all night and I just want to enjoy being with you…"</p><p>He prayed Luke would drop it. Luke was frowning at him in consideration.</p><p>"Please Luke…" he whispered, nuzzling forward into Luke's man-scented neck.</p><p>"Hmm, well, when you ask like this…" Luke pushed him back; cupped the side of Noah's neck. "But, you can talk to me you know? When you're ready…"</p><p>Noah nodded; pressed a kiss to those inviting lips; swam in the beauty of their mobile mouths sliding together; lost himself.</p><p>He had at least one night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah dug his toes into the sun warmed sand, taking great pleasure in the way it sifted over his skin. He sniffed deeply the salty air; marveled at the most breathtaking sunset he'd ever seen. It started with a dark black strip that rested along the ocean edge like mascara on the upper eyelid of a beautiful girl. Following this was a deep fruity orange that blended magically into yellow, then a rich velvet red and topped with the day's remaining grey blues.</p><p>He felt a release; a sense of freedom for a moment, before the dark thoughts hit him again.</p><p>
  <em>Usually I'd be home by now.</em>
</p><p>He watched the first corner of diminishing orb dip below the horizon; something clenched in his belly.</p><p>
  <em>I'm actually doing this.</em>
</p><p>He jumped with fright as two arms wrapped around him from behind.</p><p>Luke released him. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you…"</p><p>Noah quickly gripped Luke's arms back; pulled them snug around him. He rested back into Luke, lifting one of Luke's hands to kiss his fingers.</p><p>"No," Noah said against them, "it feels nice."</p><p>Luke sighed; rested one cheek against Noah's back. "Amazing isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes…" Noah replied absentmindedly.</p><p>Luke giggled. "Well <em>this</em> is incredible too…" Luke squeezed Noah tighter to make his point, "…but I was talking about the sunset?"</p><p>Noah nodded. "That too."</p><p>"Best place in the whole world to see one, according to Grandmother."</p><p>Noah smiled softly; closed his eyes, enjoyed being enveloped in Luke. They watched the sky until the sun was almost completely gone before Noah spoke, "Luke?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Luke murmured contently in reply.</p><p>"Will we last?"</p><p>Luke shifted; pressed his chin to Noah's shoulder. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I… I mean, with you going back home tomorrow. I looked it up on the internet. Long distance relationships have a 95% failure rate."</p><p>Luke cackled. "You looked it up?" He bumped forward into Noah, sending them stumbling a few steps, before they righted themselves once more. "You're such a dork."</p><p>Noah turned in his arms. "Luke, I'm trying to be serious over here!"</p><p>Luke at least made some attempt to hide his grin and look serious. "Sorry." He pressed his lips together in a way that looked so cute Noah almost kissed him. "Okay. The way I see it is…" Luke stood before Noah; lifted both hands to Noah's shoulders; leaning into him, "we can only try our very best, Noah Mayer."</p><p>Noah nodded. "I know… it's just…" He cupped Luke's hips, "what if you find somebody else at collage?"</p><p>Luke shook his head. "Not gonna happen."</p><p>"Or what if my dad get's transferred and we move even further apart?"</p><p>"Noah we can't control those things."</p><p>"I get that… I do. It's just… I don't know what this thing is but… but it feels more than just some holiday romance… It feels… important…"</p><p>"It does?"</p><p>Noah's heart sank. "You don't think so?"</p><p>"Yes…!" Luke was quick to reassure him. "Yes, it's just…" Luke smiled with uncharacteristic shyness, "it's nice to hear you say it out loud. It's nice to know it's not just me feeling this way."</p><p>"Luke, I've just broken one of my Dad's cardinal rules to be here tonight. I've <em>never</em> broken a rule. <em>Never</em>! At least… not on purpose..."</p><p>Luke bent his head sideways; studied Noah with concern. "You're really worried about that, aren't you?"</p><p>Noah looked down at the sand between their feet, angry that he'd allowed Luke to sense his unease.</p><p>"Noah…" Luke waited until Noah raised his eyes to ask, "…why are you so afraid?"</p><p>"I'm not," Noah denied.</p><p>Luke frowned; tiny crinkles forming between his brows. "I feel like you are. I mean… I feel scared for you and… and I'm not entirely sure why…"</p><p>"Luke…" Noah shook his head; made a move to pull away.</p><p>But Luke held his shoulders firmly. "Noah, what will your father do?"</p><p>Noah lifted his eyes to the ocean. He wanted to confide in Luke; knew he could; but he didn't want to ruin their last night together. "I'm not sure. I've never done anything like this before…so… I'm not sure what he'll do… and," he pulled Luke flush; kissed him fiercely before finishing, "right now, I don't really care."</p><p>Luke's eyes burned into Noah's; his lips drawn red from the kiss.</p><p>Noah allowed himself the luxury of minutes to cast his gaze over ever aspect of Luke's face, thumbing Luke's chin. Then he grinned. "Last one in!"</p><p>"Ha?"</p><p>But before Luke could pull himself out of his dreamlike stupor, Noah took off, full tilt toward the ocean. He pulled his t-shirt off along the way, flinging it to the sand. He heard Luke's beautiful laugh and knew by the footfalls that the blonde wasn't far behind.</p><p>Noah scrambled through the break, diving under a wave and surfacing just in time to catch Luke quickly shedding his own shirt. Noah's eyes were glued to the full muscled torso of the boy fighting through the waves to reach him.</p><p>...</p><p>Luke hummed to the music playing from the HIFI as he slapped a few steaks on the outside grill; they sizzled beautifully. There was nothing quite like cooking alfresco to top off an already perfect day, especially bare-chested and covered in that delicious sensation of prickly salt dried skin. He turned the almost browned apple cider sausages and re-hooked the tongs on the wall, so he could complete his salad preparations. The tomatoes were summer ripe, dark red and plump, the cucumber perfectly moist and the lettuce crunchy; just the way Luke liked it! His stomach growled in anticipation.</p><p>Periodically, through the music, he'd hear a faint buzzing sound. The first few times he ignored it, but this time he glanced into the main bedroom; Noah's phone flashed and vibrated on the side table.</p><p>Curious, he wiped his hands dry on a kitchen towel, quickly flipped the steaks before entering the bedroom. He hesitated for a second, but the phone seemed so insistent; drew him forward. He lifted it up and saw the name, Dad, flashing incessantly a few times before the buzzing stopped. He frowned down at the object for a moment, looking up at the bathroom door where he could hear the shower water running.</p><p>He was just about to replace the phone when it beeped. He jumped; the phone slipped from his fingers to the floor, sliding under the bed. He suddenly felt terribly guilty, like he was prying. Quickly he ducked on all fours and began sweeping his hands under the bedding.</p><p>Behind the bathroom door he heard the shower turn off.</p><p>"Shit!" he whispered to himself. The last thing he wanted was for Noah to think he was some kind of snoop. "Where is it?"</p><p>Finally his fingers brushed the device and he was able to stand back up.</p><p>"Seven missed calls," he noted as he replaced the phone in the same place he found it; quickly stepped from the room to resume his cooking.</p><p>"Smells great!" Noah exclaimed enthusiastically, stepping through the bathroom sliding door, just as Luke removed the meat from the barbecue.</p><p>Hiding the frown he knew he was sporting, Luke turned; caught his breath at the sight of his boyfriend; shower hot, with a white towel draped low around his waist.</p><p>The brunette rubbed his wet hair dry with a smaller hand towel, droplets of water running smooth down his well formed chest. Noah was unbelievably fit, with a chiseled body many men spent hours in the gym trying to achieve.</p><p>Luke felt his cheeks heat up, as well as a distinct stirring in his swim trunks.</p><p>"Yeah," he squeaked with a smile, "it's… it's um… it's almost ready." He breathed deeply through his amazement at forming any kind of logical sentence.</p><p>Noah's phone began that persistent buzzing once more. Luke watched Noah return to the room; lift the device to check the screen with a deep sigh.</p><p>...</p><p>Noah hadn't missed the look of desire on Luke's face as he left the decking. He felt his own body flush with warmth from it. He was still amazed he could have that effect on Luke. He liked it. It gave him the courage to turn his phone off altogether.</p><p>"Okay," Luke said, entering the bedroom like a man on a mission, "I think maybe we should talk…"</p><p>Noah shook his head; turned on his most seductive voice; low and deep, "No. No talking..."</p><p>Feeling brave, he swung Luke round; pressed the blonde up against the closed bathroom door. Luke's eyes widened; he grinned. "Well, hello there tiger…"</p><p>"You're so gorgeous, Luke... Do you even know? I feel like I can never get enough..."</p><p>"I feel the same way," Luke replied, eyes on Noah's lips, hovering so close to his own; hands on hot, damp skin.</p><p>Noah moaned incoherently the moment he felt the moist pressure of Luke's tongue; his stomach fluttered crazily as he kissed Luke. Noah's hand followed the sculptured line of Luke's chest, each rib bone on his journey south until he found his mark; Luke, already hot and hard under tightening polyester, just as Noah suspected.</p><p>Luke groaned into Noah's mouth; memorized the feel of Noah's hand, massaging gently.</p><p>"I want to see you naked," Noah whispered in Luke's ear, sinking to his knees; fumbling clumsily at the elastic in Luke's boardshorts.</p><p>Taken by surprise Luke gasped; steadied himself against the doorway, pressing his palms into the frame as Noah pulled the shorts down.</p><p>Noah skimmed his hand around the back of Luke's thighs; admired Luke; stiff and throbbing… ready…</p><p>Over their few weeks together, Noah had grown in confidence when it came to touching Luke. Under the cool shade of the boardwalk, he'd learned all the most sensitive spots; enjoyed having Luke pliant under his control. For a while he'd wanted to experience what it would be like to give Luke oral pleasure.</p><p>"Noah!" Luke groaned; sweeping Noah's fringe from his eyes as Noah dipped forward to eagerly take Luke in.</p><p>Folding his lips around his teeth and sucking very slowly and carefully, Noah's hands smoothed up Luke's thighs, fingers cupping around his sleek hard bottom. Noah could feel the muscles there tensing as he worked his lips.</p><p>Noah found he loved this. He felt happy and relaxed; he enjoyed listening to the effect he was having on Luke, finding those same spots with his tongue as he had previously discovered with his fingers.</p><p>Luke grunted steadily; his cries loud and uninhibited. "Holy shit! That feels <em>so</em> good!"</p><p>Eventually the strings of words escaping those bow shaped lips became incoherent; just spurring Noah on. He hummed from gratification; found to his delight that the vibrations seemed to drive Luke crazy. He enjoyed the sensation of sheathing Luke within his mouth; of capturing him completely; feeling Luke grow. Luke's breath quickened and, as the blonde's knees weakened, Noah pressed his entire body forward to steady Luke against the door. Noah looked up into Luke's face, held his eyes with fixed admiration. Luke began to thrust naturally forward, the veins in his arms straining as he clutched the door's frame.</p><p>Luke's entire body trembled as he thrust into the back of Noah's mouth moments before the spasms and shaking started. He cried out a wild primal scream of release, like music to Noah; legs giving out.</p><p>Noah wasn't sure what would happen at this point, but he found himself swallowing and was proud of his efforts. He felt the most amazing sense of satisfaction that almost overwrote his own sexual need. He wanted to hold onto that feeling for as long as possible.</p><p>With great gentleness Noah helped the shattered Luke lower himself to the floor and Luke sank gratefully into Noah's welcoming chest. Noah laughed at the ecstatic expression on Luke's face and the wistful look in his hazel eyes.</p><p>"That," Luke said breathlessly, "was the most… the best…"</p><p>Noah stalled him by placing a soft hand against his lips and kissing his forehead.</p><p>Luke began to shift almost immediately and Noah held him still, "Where are you going?"</p><p>"It's your turn."</p><p>Noah smiled. "Later… I just want to hold you like this for a while. You taste so good."</p><p>Luke sank back into Noah's embrace. They simply sat up against the door together; sharing gentle touches and slow kisses.</p><p>"Nice diversion tactic by the way." Luke winked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Noah's broad shoulders rose and fell to the soundtrack of the ocean; steadily, as he succumbed to a deep and satiated sleep. Luke rested an ear in the palm of his hand, leaning sideways up on his elbow to get a better view.</p>
  <p>Still with the sweet taste of Noah on his lips, Luke smiled softly to himself, running his free hand over the smooth mounds of Noah's bottom; still glowing pink from his previously aroused state; something Luke would pay money to see if he wasn't already lucky enough to be the other guy sharing a bed with the brunette.</p>
  <p>Luke smoothed up the small of Noah's sweat soaked back, massaging gently enough to relax Noah but not wake him. He reached the dip between Noah's shoulder blades and his hand lifted lightly to fingertips; running up the back of a long neck and through dark damp curls.</p>
  <p>It was well into the early morning. After some oral attention from Luke, Noah finally lost his battle to stay awake. It was adorable to Luke how badly Noah wanted to extend the night. They'd been lying naked in bed for hours, after moving there when their fingertips grew too pruney in the hot-tub. They'd enjoyed experimenting with each other's bodies; touching and tasting. There was even one moment where they almost gave into their overwhelming desire to go all the way; claim each other. But, again, they put on the brakes.</p>
  <p>"If we see each other again..." Noah had whispered, lips saliva soaked and so agonizingly sexy, Luke found himself groaning. "Then we'll know we lasted."</p>
  <p>This was important to Noah. Luke knew. So instead, Luke used his fingers and mouth to let Noah know just how much he was looking forward to that day.</p>
  <p>And god, but Noah was the most beautiful being on earth. Luke was sure of that. A dark-haired angel sent to fill Luke's heart with this bubbly sense of completion and utter happiness.</p>
  <p>
    <em>A prize.</em>
  </p>
  <p>This thought made Luke giggle. He flopped down with his cheek resting against Noah's warm upper arm; buried his face in the sheets to stifle his laughing.</p>
  <p>Grinning so wide it hurt, Luke looked up to find the sleepy blue eyes sparkling at him with intense enjoyment from simply watching Luke.</p>
  <p>"What's got you so tickled?" Noah muttered all fuzzily, yawning and flipping on his back.</p>
  <p>Luke stretched his neck to kiss the soft lips, nibbling on them, even as both boys smiled. Still between the kissing, Luke found himself succumbing to the laughter once more. His stomach clenched with the effort of it.</p>
  <p>"What," Noah asked again, "do I have to torture it out of you?"</p>
  <p>Noah held up his hand like a claw; threatening to tickle.</p>
  <p>Luke grabbed the hand in his and kissed the fingers, "I was just thinking how she doesn't <em>always</em> lie."</p>
  <p>Noah frowned his next question.</p>
  <p>"The fortune teller?" Luke clarified.</p>
  <p>Noah smiled, getting embarrassed at the mention of their first meeting. "How so?"</p>
  <p>"Well… she said I would win… didn't she?" Luke told him.</p>
  <p>"Okay…" Noah said slowly, still confused.</p>
  <p>Luke laughed; rolled on top of Noah, pecking his lips. "Well, I won, didn't I?"</p>
  <p>"You did?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, silly!"</p>
  <p>Noah was quiet for a moment while he tried to work this out. "I don't get it Luke. What did you win?"</p>
  <p>Laughing again, Luke replied, "You! I won you! <em>You're</em> my prize!"</p>
  <p>Catching on, Noah snorted, moaning beautifully when Luke slipped him his tongue. They kissed languidly for a few minutes until Luke tasted saltiness. He withdrew; lifted on elbows; stared down into the sad blue. Tears leaked over the edges of Noah's eyelids.</p>
  <p>"Noah?"</p>
  <p>"You won't forget me… will you?"</p>
  <p>"What…?"</p>
  <p>"If you're right, and she does tell the truth then…"</p>
  <p>"Oh Noah, I was just joking. I didn't mean…"</p>
  <p>Noah placed three fingers over Luke's mouth to gently silence him.</p>
  <p>"I know," he told Luke, his eyes piercing with sincerity, "I believe you… But… with distance things change, Luke… It's hard to keep in touch, trust me… I've been there over and over. I mean, not with a boyfriend but… with friends. It's just… it's hard… life goes on and you drift…"</p>
  <p>"Noah, I <em>love</em> you."</p>
  <p>That stilled Noah for a minute, like he could almost believe it was possible things would be different this time; with Luke. But then he shook his head. "Luke, when you need to move on… I'm just trying to say that it's okay… I can handle that, because really, you being happy is more important to me than anything, and…"</p>
  <p>"Noah, please stop saying…"</p>
  <p>Again Noah blocked Luke's lips with his fingers. "I just want you to promise you won't forget me."</p>
  <p>Luke sighed, exasperated. "Noah, you seriously have no idea how attractive and sexy and perfect you are, do you? I could never forget you! I'd have to be stupid not to fight for this!"</p>
  <p>Noah sniffed and palmed Luke's hair back where it hung by his ears.</p>
  <p>"Do you think," Luke continued, "that the way we are now… lying here… like <em>this</em>…" he flopped onto his side so he could expose their nudity to the air, "so comfortable with each other… like we've known each other for more than just a few weeks… Like it's not the first time either of us has <em>done</em> anything like this… Do you think it's the norm?"</p>
  <p>"No, I guess not."</p>
  <p>Luke shook his head. "No… I don't think so either. It's special this, like you said. It's… it's just right somehow."</p>
  <p>"My life's complicated, Luke… It's not… I don't see how I could ever…"</p>
  <p>Luke traced a path down Noah's cheek with the tip of his forefinger. "You mean because of your dad?"</p>
  <p>That dark mistiness Luke had come to know well descended over Noah's features. Luke watched Noah's eyes darken as he withdrew into himself. Luke hated that look; like Noah's soul was being crushed slowly from the inside out.</p>
  <p>He folded his arms over Noah's chest; rested his chin to his hands, and peered up at the boy who'd come into his life out of nowhere; rocked his world. "I wish you'd tell me…"</p>
  <p>Luke bobbed up and down as Noah heavily sighed.</p>
  <p>"…maybe I can help?"</p>
  <p>"Nothing to tell…"</p>
  <p>"Mm-hmm," Luke's forefinger ran small circles around Noah's left nipple, "you sure about that?"</p>
  <p>Noah lifted his head to go for a kiss but Luke pulled back. "Na-a…" he shook his head, "you're not going to divert me this time buddy…"</p>
  <p>Noah's head flopped back into the goose down pillow. "Luke…" he groaned; frustrated.</p>
  <p>"Noah…" Luke replied, smiling at him now.</p>
  <p>It seemed Luke's grin was infectious, because Noah smiled in response; through the tear-stained cheeks.</p>
  <p>"Why don't you tell him?" Luke asked.</p>
  <p>Noah laughed bitterly. "Yeah right!"</p>
  <p>Luke shifted higher so his head rested next to Noah's. "Well… what do you think would happen if you did?"</p>
  <p>Noah was quiet for a long time, deeply contemplative as he regarded Luke. Then, quietly, he replied, "I'd lose him."</p>
  <p>…</p>
  <p>The drive back to Los Angeles was as quiet as the drive out had been. But this time the silence was mostly the dread at having to part soon.</p>
  <p>They pulled up outside the family beach cottage; Luke could see his mother through the large front window. She was busily folding baby clothes and packing them neatly into a large red suitcase.</p>
  <p>"Looks like they're packing already." Noah noted.</p>
  <p>"Yeah... Want to come in and say goodbye?"</p>
  <p>Noah shook his head. "No…" he looked down at his hands, "I'm really bad at goodbyes…"</p>
  <p>Luke smoothed a hand under Noah's chin; pulled his face around. They pressed their foreheads together; breathing at the same time; eyes closed.</p>
  <p>"I had the best time, Luke. Thank you for taking me…"</p>
  <p>Luke opened his eyes to lock with Noah's. "Me too."</p>
  <p>Noah broke away; stepping out the car and leaning back against it, arms crossed, fingers scratching at elbows. Luke joined him. They stayed there watching the family scene through the window. Faith was arguing with her mother about something and Natalie could be seen dancing to something on the radio.</p>
  <p>Luke bumped gently sideways into Noah.</p>
  <p>"I love you, Luke." Noah said suddenly, without taking his eyes from the cottage windows. "I'll never forget this time with you."</p>
  <p>Luke was certain the dull ache he felt in his gut would grow once he left for Oakdale. He wondered how he would stand it. He reached over; took Noah's hand, holding it softly beside them.</p>
  <p>Lily noticed them then. She smiled and waved through the window, indicating they should come inside. Luke held up his hand and mouthed, "Five minutes."</p>
  <p>She nodded; continued with her packing.</p>
  <p>Luke turned to stand before Noah. "Will you be okay? Your father?"</p>
  <p>Noah's Adam's apple bobbed noticeably as he nodded.</p>
  <p>"I love you too, Noah, okay? I'll call you the moment I'm back in Oakdale."</p>
  <p>He received a succession of nods from Noah, who was trying hard not to cry. Luke wasn't trying at all; the tears fell thick and fast.</p>
  <p>"Please don't say goodbye." Noah pleaded. "Just go."</p>
  <p>Luke released their hands, removed their bags from the trunk of the car and handed Noah his. It was a small backpack style; Noah immediately slipped it on his back. Their lips met in one last kiss and Luke left for the house. When he turned he thought Noah would be there watching him, but he wasn't.</p>
  <p>Noah was already halfway down the drive; walking fast; back to his father and whatever awaited him there.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long, slow walk home. The base was north of the city; miles away. He could have taken public transport, but he definitely wasn't in any hurry. He left Luke without once looking back. He knew if he did he'd shatter painfully all over the manicured driveway.</p><p>The messages left for him by his father on his cell were long and angry.  He didn't bother listening to them all the way through. His shaky fingers deleted every one.</p><p>Despite the pummeling he knew would shortly come his way, he didn't regret his decision to spend the night with Luke. It was the most incredible experience ever, and he'd remember it for the rest of his life. A life he knew would eventually be without Luke. He would try to hold onto the blonde for as long as he could, but he knew the reality Luke didn't. Long distance never worked.</p><p>"Noah," the kindly old security guard came running anxiously out of the gatehouse that demarcated entry to the base, "your father's been driving all over LA like a madman looking for you! He's angry as hell!"</p><p>Noah sighed. "I guessed as much."</p><p>"Well, you better get your butt on home and face the music…"</p><p>Noah dragged his feet up the main avenue of trees until he reached their small white house; exactly like every other small white house on the base.</p><p>"Where the hell have you been?" his father's voice boomed from the kitchen before Noah even closed the front door.</p><p>He shut his eyes. Half of him had prayed, fruitlessly, that his father would be at work. He knew by the sound of footsteps that the man was standing right behind him.</p><p>"How dare you ignore my calls?"</p><p>Noah felt his father's breath on the back of his neck. He turned slowly and gulped. He'd never seen such a fire in the colonel's eyes before, and that was saying something. "Dad I…"</p><p>"Did I give you permission to speak?"</p><p>Shuddering Noah shook his head. "May I speak, sir?"</p><p>"You may… but this had better be good!"</p><p>"Dad… I… I wanted… I needed…"</p><p>He didn't see the hand coming. His father slapped him so hard Noah flew sideways into the door. The groan of pain hadn't even fully left his lips, before he was pulled backward by his arm and pushed into the center of the sitting room.</p><p>"Do you think this is some kind of a game? I missed work today because of you! I spent the entire night searching this city!"</p><p>The tears started on the first sting of the colonel's hand and Noah hated himself for them.</p><p>"Stop sniveling like a little girl! Stand up, face your father and explain yourself properly!"</p><p>"Dad please… please… I'm not a kid anymore…"</p><p>"What did you say?" His father's entire chest puffed outward.</p><p>"I need…"</p><p>"You live under my roof, young man! And that means my word is law. I didn't raise you to be a delinquent who thinks he can come and go as he pleases!"</p><p>"No… Dad… That's not what I meant. I just…"</p><p>"What were you thinking, hey? What the hell was going through your mind to make you disobey the rules like this?"</p><p>"I just wanted… I needed to make… I… I…"</p><p>"You can't even explain yourself to me!" Winston snorted with disgust, fingers already fumbling to undo the buckle of his belt. "Well. actions have consequences my boy and I think you know what that mea–"</p><p>Somebody knocked on the front door, cutting him off.</p><p>Winston glared at Noah. "Stay right there!"</p><p>Noah nodded as his father opened the door. His eyes widened when Luke was revealed. The blonde was smiling brightly; it warmed Noah's heart like nothing else.</p><p>"May I help you?" In typical Winston fashion his entire demeanor altered in a split second. Here he was, in civilian mode; all charm and wit and politeness. A shiver ran down Noah's spine.</p><p>"Yes, good day sir, I'm looking for -" Luke's voice faded when his eyes scanned right; for the first time he noticed Noah standing in the background. The smile folded fast from his beautiful face at whatever it was he could see in Noah's expression.</p><p>"Yes?" the colonel asked briskly; with only a hint of his underlying impatience.</p><p>With the colonel's attention on Luke, Noah took a chance and slowly shook his head, eyes pleading. The worry and sadness that quickly took up residence in Luke's eyes almost floored Noah; a heavy pain gathering in his chest.</p><p>"Please…" Noah mouthed.</p><p>"Um…" Luke forcefully peeled his gaze from Noah and stared at the colonel, eyes dropping to the folded leather belt in the older man's right hand, "um… I'm very sorry… I… I guess I must have the wrong house."</p><p>"Not at all," the colonel replied, "happens all the time. These houses are all so alike."</p><p>Luke nodded, quickly stealing another glance at the terrified Noah. "Yes… um… yes they are."</p><p>They stood in awkward silence for a moment. Noah could tell Luke was reluctant to leave him so he forced a smile; nodded that it was okay; mouthed, "I love you."</p><p>"Is there something else I can help you with?" Winston asked, growing annoyed with the young man on his doorstep but oblivious to the unspoken exchanges taking place over his shoulder.</p><p>"No," Luke said finally, "that you. Enjoy your day."</p><p>"You too, young man. You have very good manners. Your mother must be proud. You could teach my son a thing or two."</p><p>Noah drew a deep breath at the anger and defiance that crossed Luke's features. He felt sure the fiery blonde was about to snap and say something he shouldn't, but one more look in Noah's direction silenced Luke.</p><p>"Bye." Luke stepped backward off the front step, holding Noah's gaze right up until the door closed.</p><p>Noah shut his eyes.</p><p>"Well," his father turned; back in anger mode again, "you know what to do. Assume the position."</p><p>…</p><p>Luke didn't leave. He couldn't. He sat himself down on the front step of the Mayer house and flinched at every strike of the belt he could hear from inside.</p><p>His heart was racing, both from shock at the situation and from anger.</p><p>He'd been naive about Noah's behavior regarding the colonel. Deep down he suspected the colonel used corporal punishment to discipline his child, but as a person who'd grown up with the calm and reasoned Holden Snyder for a father; Luke couldn't fathom that.</p><p>Hell, maybe he didn't want to believe it.</p><p>But as angry as he was at the man, as difficult as it was to sit there and do nothing to stop Noah's pain, Luke knew he couldn't interfere. Noah wouldn't want that. If Noah was ever going to free himself from out of his father's iron hold, he'd have to be the one to do it. All Luke could do was be there when Noah needed it.</p><p>As the strikes continued, Luke willed them to stop. He marveled at how he never once heard Noah cry out; wondered how that was even possible. He sat on that step and cried for him.</p><p>He'd spent a while helping his mother with the packing, but he was so miserable and worried she'd eventually insisted he go and find Noah.</p><p>"Go spend a few more minutes together," she insisted, "I got this."</p><p>He expected to find a very angry Colonel Mayer, but he never expected to find himself sitting on this step praying for the pain inside the house to end.</p><p>When it finally did, Luke made his way around the side of the house, cautiously peering into windows in the hope of finding Noah.  It was when he passed the bathroom that he heard stifled sobbing that broke his heart. The frosted window was low and opened a crack. He could see the tips of Noah's dark curls. Noah was on the floor up against the wall and under the window.</p><p>"Noah?"</p><p>There was no reply so Luke sat in the flowerbed and pressed his shoulders against the rough white brick of the house. He stretched an arm up and back through the opening and waited.</p><p>About three minutes passed, but he stayed in that position until he felt the brunette's tear-wet middle and forefingers hook around his own. He released a pained sob and rolled his head along the wall at the unfairness of it all.</p><p>"I know you don't want to talk about it…" Luke said cautiously, "…but… are you badly hurt?"</p><p>Noah squeezed their fingers in reassurance, "No."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"I'm not." There was a smile in Noah's voice that made the corners of Luke's lips twitch upward.</p><p>"I understand now," Luke stated softly.</p><p>"Aren't you late?" Noah asked.</p><p>"Yeah… but… my folks will wait. I just… I had to come and make sure you were okay…"</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"Are you?"</p><p>"I want my own life, Luke," Noah admitted, "but…" he sighed at the predicament. "You should go."</p><p>Luke made a small strangled sound as Noah's fingers slipped from his hand. "Noah?"</p><p>There was no reply, only the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke spotted the long brown hair of his best friend Maddie from across the busy student quad.</p><p>"Mads!" he yelled, trying to get her attention. "Hey, Mads!"</p><p>She looked around and smiled when she spotted him, lifting her hand to wave at him. He watched her say a few words to the group of friends she was with; then turn to walk his way.</p><p>His phone buzzed in his pocket. "Shit!"</p><p>He had a laptop bag hanging from one shoulder and a book bag on the other. In addition, his hands were piled high with text books he'd taken out of the library for his essay on 'Vocalization.' He carefully maneuvered the weight of books to one arm, holding them in place with his chin so he could pull his phone out of his pocket with the other hand.</p><p>"Hello," he blurted into the phone. But of course the precarious situation couldn't last and the books fell from his grasp to the grass below; the laptop bag slid from his shoulder and Luke simply dropped the book bag out of pure frustration. "Fuck!"</p><p>"Oh," the voice on the other end of his phone immediately brought Luke down to earth.</p><p>"Noah?" Luke asked, a huge smile growing on his face.</p><p>"Is this a bad time?"</p><p>"Hell no," Luke laughed, "I love hearing your voice, you know that! It's never a bad time for you, Noah."</p><p>He heard Noah's beautiful cartoon-like laugh at the other end of the line. "Well I'm glad to hear it!"</p><p>"You'd really laugh if you saw me right now!" Luke told him, squatting down to start piling up the books he'd dropped.</p><p>By this point Maddie reached him and she bent to help; chuckling and shaking her head at his clumsiness.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Noah asked.</p><p>"Yeah! I just dropped, like, a ton of books… I'm such a cluts!"</p><p>"That's for sure!" Maddie piped in.</p><p>Noah sniggered,. "Must be that Philosophy lecture you just came from…"</p><p>"Yeah," Luke agreed, "that subject<em> is </em>known to fester a few nutty professors after all… maybe it's catchy…"</p><p>He mouthed a grateful, "Thank you," to Maddie.</p><p>"Maybe…" Noah mused.</p><p>Then Luke realized something. "Hey, how did you know I was in Philosophy?"</p><p>"Oh," Noah replied cryptically, "the same way I know you're currently on your way to English Lit."</p><p>Still crouched to the ground, Luke stopped his frantic piling of books. "Noah, how could you possibly know that?"</p><p>"Because I just happen to be on my way to the very same class..."</p><p>Luke blinked as a pair of trainers came into view. Very large blue trainers; on long jean-bedecked legs that Luke followed skyward to meet a strong chest, perfect lips and the most stunning blue eyes Luke had ever known. His mouth gaped open in shock.</p><p>He forgot the books.</p><p>He forgot his bags</p><p>He forgot Maddie.</p><p>"Noah!" He jumped to his feet; flung himself at the brunette; mouths locked together in search of that instant satisfaction only Noah could give him.</p><p>Noah's own books fell to the ground, his hands much preferring to grab hold of soft skin than cold paperbacks. Their tongues jostled for control and they forgot the campus. They forgot everything except their bodily demands for more.</p><p>During a rare breath, Noah gasped, "What'ya say we skip English and move straight on to Biology?"</p><p>Luke frowned. "I don't take Bio… oh…" Luke burst into a grin as he deduced Noah's meaning. "Hell yes!"</p><p>"Biology's at your house, right?" Noah checked, teeth taking a bite out of Luke's neck.</p><p>"Fuck yeah!" Luke grabbed Noah's shirt; dragged him off in search of his car.</p><p>He vaguely heard Maddie yell after them, but he was a man on a mission.</p><p>…</p><p>They made just one stop on the way back to Luke's house. The chemist; for supplies.</p><p>"Did you get it?" Luke asked enthusiastically, as Noah bent his long frame back into the passenger seat.</p><p>Noah nodded, a cute red blush clear to see on both his cheeks. He held up the brown paper bag. Luke bit his lower lip to keep from teasing him.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Noah asked.</p><p>"Yeah… you?"</p><p>"God yes! It's all I've been thinking about for months!"</p><p>Luke leaned over the gears to capture Noah's lips. They both groaned; shifted uncomfortably in jeans that were growing ever tighter.</p><p>"Luke…" Noah mouthed around their kiss. "Luke… we need to… I'm… ah… we need to go, like… now…"</p><p>Luke tittered and pulled the car away from the curve, driving the short distance to the house as fast as was safe. He had no idea how it was possible that Noah was there, riding next to him in the car, but at that moment he really didn't care. There would be plenty of time for talking later.  </p><p>He knew his parents were over at the farm giving Emma time with the new baby. And the girls were at school. They had the place to themselves for a few hours and the thought made him shiver in anticipation.</p><p>It was a groping, stumbling, clumsy climb up the stairs to Luke's room; clothes discarded bit by bit along the way until they fell like cut trees to the soft mattress; clung to each other; every gentle kiss and touch confirmation of just how much they'd missed each other.</p><p>They spent moments exploring, tasting, teasing, tugging, until it was time... Noah claimed Luke; slow at first; filling Luke up in a way Luke never thought possible. Sparks lighted behind his lids; all different colors. Luke touched every one of the bones in Noah's back each time it arched away from him; like a cat stretching; both hands would run all the way back down from the base of the neck to the end of the spine as Noah rooted himself deeply again.</p><p>They sang their passion; afraid of nothing; totally captivated only by each other; gripping each other tightly as muscles strained in release and limbs were left shivering; palpitating happiness.</p><p>Whispered 'I love you's' serenaded them both into a satisfied snooze; wrapped tight in each other's arms like one organism.</p><p>…</p><p>Luke's phone buzzed. It startled him out of sleep. He opened his eyes to find Noah examining him deeply.</p><p>"Hey," Noah smiled softly.</p><p>"Hey," Luke replied, taking the opportunity to run his fingers through the dark hair.</p><p>They read each other's thoughts for a while until Luke asked, "How is this possible? Am I dreaming?"</p><p>Noah shook his head. "I thought about what the fortune teller said and…"</p><p>"Noah…" Luke began to berate Noah for obsessing over a stupid machine, but Noah placed two fingers on Luke's lips to stop him; something he often had to do to get a word in.</p><p>"Let me finish, okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"I thought about what the fortune teller said, and I decided that fate is what you make it. So… so I told my dad. The day after you left. I told him the truth."</p><p>Luke sat up, shocked. "What? But you never said anything to me?"</p><p>Noah's eyes lowered. "No… I… It was bad… really bad… and… he kicked me out and…"</p><p>"Noah…" Luke's heart broke for the sudden sadness on his lover's face. "Bubby, why did you keep this from me?"</p><p>"Because you'd have wanted to save me, Luke… and… I love you for that… but… This was just something I had to do for myself. I had to prove I <em>could </em>do it."</p><p>Luke nodded; hugged Noah tight; rested his cheek on Noah's chest. "Where did you go?"</p><p>Noah cleared his throat. "Um… I spent the first couple of nights under the boardwalk…"</p><p>"Oh, Bubby…"</p><p>"…I felt close to you there. And it helped I could call you."</p><p>"And there I was blabbing on about starting collage and you were…" Luke's vision blurred, but he reined it in so that Noah could finish his story.</p><p>Noah kissed the top of Luke's head. "I loved hearing about all that. You're my sunshine, Luke."</p><p>Luke pressed up on his elbows to look down into Noah's eyes; kissed him once.</p><p>"Anyway," Noah continued, "I was lost and I didn't really know what to do. I didn't have a lot of cash on me. Only what I managed to withdraw before my dad cut me off. But I saw this advert for a barman and it was live-in. I applied and the owner seemed to like me so… I got to earn some money and I got a roof over my head too."</p><p>"Noah that's brilliant!" Luke was so proud of Noah. It couldn't have been an easy thing for him to be on his own like that.</p><p>"Thanks." Noah beamed. "The owner helped me a lot.  And, I found this charity place that handed out bundles of used clothing. That helped until I could afford my own."</p><p>"You seem really happy."</p><p>"Um… I just had sex for the first time with a guy I'm totally head over heels in love with! Of course, I'm happy!"</p><p>Luke laughed, rolling more of his body over the top of Noah and pressing their chests together tightly.</p><p>"And now you're going to O.U.?" Luke inquired. "How did you swing that?"</p><p>"I wrote a letter to the Dean asking him for a special scholarship into the film program. I sent in my academic results as well as a short movie I made. Or, at least, it was an attempt at a movie. Best I could do after loaning the bar owner's old camera and dinosaur computer. It was the story of my life… I told it as honestly as I could…"</p><p>"And he loved it I bet!" Luke smiled, busting with love for the amazing boy lying beneath him.</p><p>"He did," Noah rolled them both over onto their sides, "and now I'm here. I have a room in the dorms and I'm here! With you! And… I'm…"</p><p>"…free?"</p><p>Noah's blue eyes misted over as he nodded, "Yeah, but… you realize, Luke… um… you're all I have in the world right now so… um… no pressure… but I'm kinda hoping that you want me to stay."</p><p>Luke vigorously nodded his head. "I don't think it's possible for a guy to feel happier than I do right now! God, I missed you so much, Bubby!"</p><p>"I missed you too," Noah whispered.</p><p>…</p><p>Noah was just about to launch into another kissing frenzy when Luke's phone buzzed again.</p><p>"Urg," Luke moaned, dropping his head to Noah's chest, "better get that or they'll just keep ringing! Most likely my mom or something…"</p><p>Noah dropped his hands so Luke could scoot over; lean off the side of the bed to grab his discarded jeans. He pulled the phone from the jean pocket and, without checking the display, quickly flicked it open, "Hello?... Oh… Shit!..."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Noah mouthed, feeling worried.</p><p>"Oh, Mads!... I'm so sorry... It was just… I was just… Mads… I …"</p><p>Noah flinched for Luke as he heard the irate voice on the other end of the line. Luke cringed, holding the phone from his ear until Maddie eventually ran out of steam and the tone soften.</p><p>"Yes," Luke smiled; all the concern melting away as he caught Noah's eyes, "he's right here. In… my… bed..."</p><p>"Luke!" Noah chastised, that same blush rising on his cheeks.</p><p>"How was it?" Luke echoed what was obviously a question from Maddie. He grinned mischievously. "Oh… you know… okay…"</p><p>"Hey!" Noah snorted, playfully punching Luke before attacking his underarms with tickles.</p><p>Luke giggled and then grew serious, crawling back over to Noah and skimming the side of Noah's face with his hands. He held Noah's eyes as he continued his phone conversation. "It was unbelievable, Maddie. I really love him. I think this is the start of something incredibly beautiful."</p><p>Tears of contentment dropped from Noah's eyes as he listened to Luke.</p><p>"Where did we meet?" Luke said, again repeating one of Maddie's questions for the benefit of Noah. "We met under the boardwalk."</p><p>
  <b>-The End-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thanks for reading. Please review. I hope you enjoyed it.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>